


Witches Garden

by Ananas



Category: The Brokenwood Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Gen, jared need's a girlfriend, oc/reader is a wicca, readerish?, refence's to mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ananas/pseuds/Ananas
Summary: Mike's new neighbor needs a helping hand putting up a garden for her trade. Unknowingly bewitching Jared along the ride.





	Witches Garden

For once Mike Shepherds Saturday morning was calm and without a call to the station. Sipping his tea and reading the days paper on the porch. He looked up when he heard the side cate to the neighbouring house's garden, that had once been the wine yards ground keepers home open. 

"Morning." Said a young woman in her late twenties, sporting a fire red hair that came down to her chest in wild curls. As she stepped on to Mike's porch with her hand out to shake his. 

"Morning?" Mike said a little unsure who the woman was as he shook her hand before introducing himself. 

"Mike Shepherd." 

"_____ Forbes. I moved in to the neighbouring house yesterday." She said as she fixed her cardigan more securely over herself, which made Mike take a closer look at her outfit. Ripped black jeans and a loose robes resembling a cardigan with a large hood. 

"Oh! I heard something about new neighbour but never got more into the news. Welcome to Brokenwood." Mike said surprised as she gave a small chuckle. 

"I had the feeling you had a busy schedule for not noticing the moving van." She joked and now it was Mikes turn to chuckle. 

"Seems so." He said and She smiled. 

"But I also came to ask if you would know someone who did yard work. My job needs the old flower bed turned over and the berry bushes are so overgrown my stashes would end two times over before I would get new patch to grow." She said and the statement made Mike raise an eyebrow when his inner detective woke up. 

"A Stash of?" Mike queried, making _____ get a confused expression on her face before a realisation hit it. 

"Oh No! No! No! Nothing like that. I'm an herbalist. Well... a witch in my old towns opinion by how I helped some people get over their anxiety and other small ailments with aromatherapy and other ways. But I grow herbs for medical purposes." She explained as Mike smiled at how childishly adorable she was when nervous. 

"Oh, don’t worry. I'm not accusing you of anything illegal." He explained and got her to let out a relieved sigh. 

"But I do know a person who would be the one for your gardening jobs. He's my other neighbour and helps me in here for time to time taking care of the wine yard." He suggested and ____'s face brightened up in joy for getting an answer for her problem so quick. 

"He would?" She asked hopefully and Mike nodded before taking a sip of his coffee. 

"Come back on the afternoon. He should be here by then." He said, lifting his mug to her in 'cheers' before she left him to enjoy the rest of the morning in peace. 

 

"There. Done for the day. Got anything else that needs help with?" Jared asked as he had walked in to Mike's living room after his checking round in the wine yard. 

"Actually. I do." Mike said and almost in an instant they heard a knock on the porch window. 

"Anyone home." ____ asked as she walked in to see what was going on. 

"Jared. This is ____. _____ This is Jared Morehu. The person I was talking about." Mike told as both were looking at eatch other in what he could call fascination. 

"Nice to meet you miss." Jared said cheerily as he offered ____ his hand for a shake of hello and Mike could see the redhead blush lightly as she looked at the young Maori. 

"You didn't tell me he was this handsome." ____ said, fluttering her eyes a few times when she looked Jared up and down while shaking his hand. Making it his turn to flush reddish hue. 

"Tell me, Jared." ____ said as she hooked her arm to Jared's and started to lead him back to her garden she wanted to talk about. "What do you know about planting herbs?" That made Mike roll his eyes and walk back to his study and leave the two crushing youngsters in to their own devices. 

 

After walking to the garden and having taken a good look around. Jared agreed to help _____ in to clearing up the garden and planting the herbs and other plants that were waiting on her small porch to be planted. As well as installing a small greenhouse for more exotic pieces. ____ agreeing to help the best she could at everything. Saying the faster everything was done, the better. 

As Jared said his goodbyes to _____ before making his way back to Mikes to get his car to go home. ____ Heard the distinct meow on the porch. Turning around to see a midnight black cat sitting on the railing that screened the porch from the rest of the garden. 

"I see you found your way home." _____ Cooed as the cat jumped down and made its way to her legs. Rubbing them a few times with a figure eight, before letting himself to be picked up and lavished with the attention of his mistress. 

"C'mon now Luna, we have to get the things started for selling." ____ muttered to her pet, who made his way on to her shoulders and rested himself there as she walked in to her bungalow. 

For the following days, ____ Did her best to get the things for her small shop at the town centre ready along planting the herbs with Jared and placing more fickle ones in to pots to place on to her windowsill's. Where she could keep a more careful eye on them so they didn’t take and die suddenly like her grandmother had taught her when she was still alive. 

"I must say I am impressed Jared. By myself this would had taken far too much time in my schedule along getting the shop opened." ____ Stated in content, as she looked at her now cleared garden. With its modest plantings and newly assembled greenhouse from her porch she now sat with Jared. Looking at the setting Friday evening sun, making Jared look at the wiew while chuckling.

"Happy to help. I have to come see the Carden again after the plants get enough time to bloom." He mused out loud, making ____ look at him with an unreadable expression on her face. The longer than usual silence making Jared turn his head to look at her. 

Without saying a word. ____ leaned in and pressed her lips on to his. 

Jared froze. It was unexpected even thought both of them had been giving each other adoring eyes and good naturedly flirted. But he soon snapped out of his own head and pressed his lips against hers more firmly. They felt silky. And he could taste oranges on the lip balm she used when he shyly parted his lips to give hers an experimental lick. Making her let out a small gasp before allowing his tongue make his way in to her mouth to fight with hers, as her lightly sun touched arms sneaked around his neck. The other continuing its way more up to sink itself in his hair while his own hands made their way around her narrow waist to lift her in to his lap to press her willowy body against his toned one. 

When the night chill ambushed them, he lifted her in to his arms like she weighted nothing. And made his way inside to her house with his mind as well as hers reeling from each others touch. 

Jared usually woke in to the makomako's singing on his balcony, usually eating the birdfeed he had left for his weekend alarm clocks (when he left the window open) to enjoy. 

But when he woke up in to something silky and purring trying to make its way between his and the warmth beside him. He opened his eyes to see ____ Cat trying to make his way between his and his sleeping mistress bodies. Jared chuckled and gave the cat a gentle scratch behind the ear. Making the sound of purring double as the cat craned its head to enjoy the affection even more. Before giving Jared's hand a lick and making its way to the kitchen to enjoy his breakfast. 

Jared's attention was snapped back to ____, When the woman gave a deep sigh and snuggled more comfortably against Jared. Her bare chest brushing more deliciously against his. 

"Did he wake you?" ____ asked in a tired murmur, not opening her eyes as Jared's smile just widened at the cuteness the woman was presenting with her actions and shifted to tighten the arm around her waist. 

"yeah. But its ok if I woke up to a vision of a Mahuika slumbering beside me." Jared joked and the fiery haired woman snickered against his skin. 

"I prefer Morrigan. But being referred to the goddess of fire takes the cake." ____ spoke against Jared skin. Making him hold in his laugh as her hair tickled him when she tried to bury herself more deeply under the covers when she noticed that snuggling her face in to his body did nothing to the sun shining in from the window of her bedroom. 

The jolly atmosphere was lowered when Jared snuck his hand under ____ chin to make the fire haired woman look at him in the eyes. 

"I just wanna know...." He started, maybe even a little afraid to ask the question in fear of rejection. But finally got his words in order and out of his mouth. 

"Is this a one-time thing or? -" His question was cut off by the lightly still bite swollen lips pressing against his when ____ realized what he was asking. 

"I'd like it to be ongoing.... and steady. But only if you agree. I don’t want you to be obligated to anything only because we spend a night together." She said in a hesitant tone. Making Jared's heart beat a little faster. 

This gorgeous usually chipper and confident woman was showing him a vulnerability in her uncertainty that she didn’t even need to, by giving him an out of the situation that he didn't even need. But it was still there if he wanted to bolt. 

He didn’t need tough. He knew since the third day of their project that he got to know her, that if he ever had a chance with her. He would hold on to her with everything he had. 

"I like the sound of that." He said and the smile that spread on to her face would had lit up the entire house if it could have been able to harvest in to an actual light. 

"I guess witches do exist by the way you have bewitched me." Jared joked. Making a giggle break out of her. 

"Yeah. Be careful I eat your heart when you least expect it." ____ Jested back with a smile before going back to kissing her new boyfriend. 

What did you know, change of scenery was a good choice.


End file.
